Dragon Ball Z: The Power of Galacia
by Maggax
Summary: A 10,000 year old warrior is being awakened by Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. Takes place inbetween the Cell Games and the Great Saiyaman Sagas.
1. Prologue

The Original Super Saiyan crashed onto the surface of another planet. He roared in frustration and blasted into space once again. He confronted his opponent. "You're going to die here!" the Super Saiyan screamed. He fired a golden ki blast from his mouth. His opponent dodged it easily and fired a single blast at his chest. The tremendous force of the blast threw him back, crashing into the planet down to the core. The Super Saiyan broke out and fired a volley of ki blasts at the alien. The alien laughed. He dodged all of them and fired a light blue blast as big as a house at him. The Saiyan brought all his might against the blast, trying to redirect it. The Saiyan succeeded, throwing the blast far off into the reaches of space. "We've been fighting for a few days now. Do you ever give up?" the alien asked of the Saiyan. The Saiyan powered up and threw his mightiest attack at the alien. The alien folded his arms. The explosion disintegrated the planet behind him. The alien still stood in the same place. "Impossible! That was my greatest attack!" the Super Saiyan bewildered. "I take it you don't," the alien answered his own question. "Oh well. I had hoped I would have at least a day or two more of fun, but I guess that's not going to happen," the alien growled. He opened his hand and incinerated the Saiyan in front of him. "It was fun while it lasted," the alien chuckled. He turned around in time to see a flash of green light. The alien blinked through the wall of light to see an elderly man holding his hands, which were glowing the same green color, in front of him. "What? How? It takes years to master this technique! You needed weeks before you could use it!" the alien roared at him. The old man smirked and replied, "You thought the two of you had been fighting for days, which in fact you've been fighting for about three weeks. I've had ample time to master the technique and chase you down! My son's sacrifice will not go unrecognized." "No! I am the great Galacia! I am invincible!" Galacia roared. "I know. That's why I'm sealing you away forever!" the old man shouted at him. Galacia glowed in green light and condensed into a light green crystal about one foot long. The old man snatched the green crystal out of the space it was in. "Sweet dreams, Galacia," the old man whispered, crushing the crystal in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurrection

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Frieza picked up a tiny light green shard. "There it is, father," Frieza snickered. "The final piece," King Cold chuckled. "Do you really believe this guy will help us defeat Goku?" Cooler asked, skeptical of the power it held. "Of course! It was some luck, me finding that book about him in the Hell Library. It's a challenge to find good books in that library," Frieza replied. "Well, perhaps that's why they call it the _Hell _Library. And it wasn't lucky of us to find a book about him. It was lucky you still had one follower left who gathered those Black Star Dragon Balls and wished you back," Cooler countered. "Watch it, Cooler. Remember _I_ was the one who wished _you_ back. You're in debt to me," Frieza replied with a sneer. "And remember, Frieza, I can send you _back_ to Hell!" Cooler threatened, charging a blast in his hand. "Is that so? Please, I could kill you right here and now!" Frieza laughed, walking over to the mostly completed crystal on the table next to him. Cooler was about to blast Frieza when King Cold caught Cooler's hand. "Can't the two of you at least show _some_ form of civility when we release him?" King Cold growled. Cooler hmphed. Frieza placed the last piece of the crystal into it. The crystal shined bright, recognizing it had been rebuilt. "Perfect!" Frieza squealed. "I swear if you're voice cracks one more time, I'm going to seriously reconsider even calling you my brother!" Cooler snarled. "Back up, brother, you don't want to break a nail, that would be the worst!" Fireza laughed. Cooler nearly blasted his head off. Frieza's hands started to glow. "Now, let's see if this works…" Frieza murmured. He splayed his hands and the crystal began glow brighter and brighter, until it started to sublimate into a green gas. The gas formed into a being. The being became solid. The being was roaring at the top of his lungs. He stopped after realizing he was. Frieza immediately bowed down to him. "Lord Galacia! You _are_ real!" Frieza seemed overjoyed. King Cold bowed down on one knee. Cooler just stood. Galacia looked at the three.

Galacia was about as tall as Cooler, had black skin with the same bone color as the three. His head-plate was white with a split of dark blue in the center. His chest-plate was the same as Frieza's in his first form except all purple parts are more dark blue. He had three toes all black as his skin. He had some kind of skirt guard much like Bardock's saiyan armor does, only it's made out of pure bone structure. His tale was bone plated all the way to the razor sharp tip. Spikes jutted out of his shoulders. Two outward dentations were on his upper forehead and two horns poke out the top of his head. A mouth cover made of bone covered the bottom of his face. His face markings were dark blue. His pupils shined a blood red.

"Who are you?" Galacia demanded. "I am Frieza, my lord. I have released you from your prison, hoping you could help me with a little problem I have," Frieza said, never looking up from his bowing position. "And you two?" Galacia asked, looking over at Cooler and King Cold. "I am Frieza's father, King Cold," King Cold replied. "And I'm Cooler. Frieza's my brother. Look, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but I doubt you'll be able to help us with our problem," Cooler spoke. Galacia stepped off the table and walked up to Cooler. Never breaking eye contact. He stood there for a long time. Galacia finally laughed. The laugh could be heard throughout Frieza's Spaceship. "I like you, Prince Cooler," Galacia chuckled. He walked back next to the table he got off of. "Look, I'd love to help-" Galacia stopped and looked down at Frieza. "Oh, get up boy! Stop groveling like a spineless coward! As I was saying, I'd love to help my own kind with a problem, but I have a score to settle with the father of the Super Saiyan," Galacia finished. "I'm sorry, my lord, but you've been trapped in that crystal for over 10000 years!" King Cold exclaimed. "What?" Galacia stepped back, stunned. "So there weere Super Saiyans back then, too?" Frieza asked. "No, there was a Super Saiyan. As in singular. I killed him," Galacia growled.

"I knew he was the one to help us!" Frieza laughed cheerfully. "Did your voice just crack?" Galacia asked. "Erm… no?" Frieza whimpered. "Lord, I know for a fact that there is more than one super saiyan. A particular Saiyan that goes by the name of Goku. _He's_ who were after," King Cold explained. Galacia stood still for a moment. "What? A Super Saiyan? Giving you trouble?" Galacia roared. "Well, yes…" King Cold laughed nervously. "So, you can't hide your true powers. You truly are weak," Galacia hmphed. "What? How do you…" Cooler's voice trailed off. "Isn't it obvious? I can sense powers, something I've already guessed has left my race over 10000 years," Galacia snarled. "But, sir it's not only that were weak, but the Super Saiyan we fought is unbelievably strong!" Frieza whimpered. Galacia turned toward Frieza. "Is he now?" Galacia hissed. Frieza instinctively held up his hands in defense. Galacia turned toward King Cold. "Go. Take me to this Goku. I'll show you all he's no stronger than the Super Saiyan _I_ defeated," Galacia ordered.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Gohan stared down at the math problem. He scratched his head. This was the first time he had been stumped on a question since he was first learning math. He read the question over again. Nothing. Then, he felt it. A power so crazy it wasn't even funny. It was as evil as Frieza's but as powerful as Perfect Cell's. He didn't have any time to lose. He changed into his purple gi and opened the window. Just then, Chi-Chi opened the door with a plate of cookies. "Oh no you don't! It was bad enough when your father was encouraging this kind of behaviour!" Chi-Chi roared. "Sorry, Mom!" Gohan called back, taking off.

Vegeta's body was covered with weighted clothing. He threw a hurricane kick around. A couple of punches followed. He was sweating immensely. Bulma burst through the doors of the gravity training area. The Gravity simulator automatically shut down."That's it, Vegeta! You've missed Trunks, first words, his first steps, and now you've missed him reading his first words!" Bulma shouted angrily. "Oh, please. If you want my opinion he should be training, not learning how to become a nerd," Vegeta replied. "Tell me, Vegeta, can you read?" Bulma asked, arms folded. "What kind of question is that? Of course I can!" Vegeta snarled. "Well, Trunks can't! _That's_ why he needs to go to school! He needs to learn how to succeed in life and get a good job!" Bulma growled. "You're starting to sound like the stories Kakkarot has told me about Chi-Chi," Vegeta replied. That's when he felt it. Vegeta smiled. He walked toward the door. "Oh, don't smile at me and don't even think going out there now will help you get out of-" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta pushing her aside. "What are you doing? Turn and look at me when I'm talking to you!" Bulma shouted at him. "Shut it! I've got bigger fish to fry," Vegeta smirked. He took off.

Gohan saw Vegeta coming. "There he is, Krillin!" Gohan announced. They were standing on an island in the middle of the ocean. It was big enough to build a city on, but that would probably be pushing it for boundaries. Vegeta landed next to them. "Good, you two are here. That'll help us a bit," Vegeta snickered. He looked over at Krillin. "Are you growing hair?" Vegeta asked. "That's what I said!" Gohan smiled. "No! I already told you, I lost my razor," Krillin complained. "Oh, whatever," Vegeta snarled. "Man, who knows what it is this time," Krillin sighed. "What?" Gohan asked. "That power. First it was Frieza, then it was Cell. What other psychos are out there?" Krillin clarified. "It doesn't matter. They're nothing compared to us," Vegeta replied. He looked over at Krillin. "Oh, sorry I wasn't thinking about you Krillin, you might want to stand a couple miles back. Things could get interesting," Vegeta smirked. "Oh, come on! I can fight, too!" Krillin whined. A loud noise pierced the air and erased Gohan's answer. They all looked to the source of the noise. A shadow covered the sun above them. "An eclipse?" Gohan asked. "No…" Vegeta replied. The shadow grew bigger until the ship came into clear view. "Hey, is it me, or does that ship seem… …familiar," Krillin wondered aloud. "It's Frieza's ship!" Vegeta growled. "No! Frieza can't be _that_ strong!" Gohan gasped. "I don't know how, but he's managed to become even stronger. Regardless, we should be able to take him," Vegeta smirked. "But, wait a minute. Didn't Trunks kill Frieza?" Krillin asked. "Well, yeah but who else could that spaceship belong to?" Gohan asked. "It doesn't matter. Whether it's a resurrected Frieza, or just someone who hijacked his ship, there going down!" Vegeta laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin landed in front of the ship. The door opened and Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and finally Galacia walked out. "Well, well. It looks as if the cavalry has already arrived," Frieza smirked. Galacia stepped out in front of them. "Is that Goku? The one with the spiky hair?" Galacia asked. "No, that would be Vegeta. He's the prince of the saiyans," Frieza explained. "So, which ones Goku?" Galacia asked. "None of them! He isn't here!" King Cold growled. Galacia hmphed. "I would think he would come to backup his own son," Cooler chuckled. "The kid? He's Goku's son?" Galacia tried to confirm. "Yes," King Cold replied. "And the bald kid?" Galacia asked. "He's not a kid. Just a midget. And he's not important," Frieza explained. "Wrong answer," Galacia replied. "W-what?" Frieza stuttered. "None of them are important. I'll deal with this," Galacia growled, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "Get ready, Gohan," Krillin whispered to Gohan, getting into his fighting position. Vegeta and Gohan did the same. Galacia released a barrage of light blue ki blasts upon them. Gohan barely dodged them. Vegeta dodged them easily. Krillin had even more trouble than Gohan. Gohan had just jumped out of the way of one coming straight for him when he sensed another was coming from behind him. He spun around and realized he wouldn't be able to dodge this one. Suddenly, the blast was knocked out of the way and toward Galacia. Galacia ceased fire to deflect the blast into the air. Galacia looked at who had defended Gohan. A Namekian stood with his arm outstretched. "Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Galacia demanded to know. "A Namekian, sir," King Cold replied. "A Namekian? A Namekian wouldn't be able to deflect my blast. He's different from the ones I knew 10000 years ago," Galacia growled. "I noticed that myself when I combated with him," Frieza added. "You've fought him before?" Galacia asked. "Yes, on the Namekian home world. I would've killed him if it weren't for Goku," Frieza explained. "So, I have a proud Prince, a worthless Saiyan hybrid, a bald midget, and even a Namekian slug. Yet no Goku. I'm starting to question whether Goku is real or not," Galacia growled.

"Piccolo! How did you…" Gohan's voice trailed off. "I sensed them coming and came to meet them. They're stronger than last time," Piccolo replied. "And it appears they've added to the group," Krillin noted, pointing toward Galacia. "Galacia…" Piccolo replied. "You know him?" Vegeta asked. "Of course! Every guardian of Earth is educated of the knowledge of Galacia! He was one of the first three of Frieza's race, along with Ike and Wintar. Galacia was the most powerful of the three, but he soon became mad with power and killed Ike. However, Wintar managed to survive and continue Frieza's race. Galacia continued his reign of terror until he came upon the first Super Saiyan, Eleri and his father Caage. Eleri distracted Galacia with combat until Caage could learn how to trap Galacia. Galacia managed to defeat Eleri, but Caage succeeded in sealing him away. It was thought that Caage also destroyed the crystal Galacia was trapped in, destroying him forever, but apparently he didn't," Piccolo explained. "Wow, that guys worse than Frieza then," Krillin stuttered. "Bah! He can't be more powerful than anything we've faced before, so this should be an easy victory!" Vegeta smiled. "Don't underestimate him. He can sense powers like we can, making him a better fighter than any of the three behind him," Piccolo replied.

"Where is Goku?" Frieza called over to them. "Seriously? They're after my dad?" Gohan growled. "He isn't here," Piccolo called back. "I don't believe you! Goku! Come out or I'll reduce this planet to dust!" Frieza shouted to the heavens. "Be quiet you fool!" Galacia barked. Frieza winced. "Where is he then?" Galacia asked. "Dead, if you must know," Vegeta called. "Vegeta!" Krillin complained. "Really now? Finally met his match, eh? I knew this was a waste of time," Galacia growled, looking back at the other three. Galacia started to walk back toward Frieza's ship when Vegeta blew it to pieces. Galacia stopped where he was. "You're not going anywhere!" Vegeta chuckled. "Don't pick fights you know you can't win, boy," Galacia called back at him, turning around. Vegeta got ready to fight. Galacia laughed. "You really think you can take on me?" he called mockingly. "I could destroy you!" Vegeta smirked, powering into a Super Saiyan. Galacia had a moment of surprise. "A Super Saiyan! This suddenly got a lot more interesting…" Galacia's voice trailed off. Vegeta charged.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle

Chapter 4: Battle

Vegeta threw a punch that Galacia dodged. A ki blast fired from Vegeta's palm and missed his opponent. Vegeta unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, trying to break through Galacia's solid defense. "We have to help him!" Gohan cried, charging after him. Frieza appeared in front of him and kicked him back. "You will do no such thing!" Frieza snarled. "Kamehameha!" Krillin roared, firing the blue beam from his hands. Frieza smacked it out of the way and kneed Krillin's chest, knocking the air out of him. Gohan jumped at Frieza and kicked him back. King Cold appeared next to Gohan and tried to throw a kick, but it missed. Gohan jumped into the air. Frieza appeared above him and threw his fists into the half-Saiyan, knocking him to the ground. King cold joined his son in the air. The duo fired two respective ki blasts at Gohan at the same time. Gohan barely dodged the explosion. Frieza appeared behind him and fired a barrage of Death Beams at him. Gohan roared and his hair stood up and turned golden. Gohan deflected the blasts with ease. King Cold appeared behind him and threw him into the air. Gohan dodged Frieza's attack from behind and kicked him at his father. King Cold kicked his son back at Gohan and thought nothing of it. Frieza managed reestablish his balance and flung his tail at Gohan, who caught it and tossed him down to the ground. King Cold appeared next to Gohan and smacked him down to earth. "So, you learned how to become a Super Saiyan, eh kid?" Frieza smirked. "It's still nothing compared to our combine power!" King Cold laughed.

Piccolo dodged Cooler's attacks. "Oh, come on! I remembered you to be a lot stronger than this! Why can't you get me now?" Piccolo mocked. Cooler snarled at him. He powered into his final form (if you haven't seen Cooler's final form, well that's just sad. Go look it up on google). Cooler flew up to Piccolo punched him in the gut. He elbowed the Namekian to the ground. "That better?" Cooler laughed. Piccolo stood up and removed his weighted clothing. "Much," Piccolo smirked in reply. He launched himself at Cooler. Piccolo threw combo of punches, all of which were blocked by Cooler. Cooler countered with a single uppercut. Piccolo flew into the air. Cooler charged a Supernova and launched it at Piccolo. The Namekian dodged the Supernova, the blast flying off into space and (two weeks of flying through space) accidentally destroyed a meteor that was going to destroy Earth in about half a year. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, blasting his attack at Cooler. Cooler dodged it and charged at Piccolo. Piccolo took off. _He's more than double the power that I am! I need to finish this quickly!_ Piccolo thought. Cooler raised his fist to pound the Namekian's skull in when Frieza came crashing into him, giving Piccolo time to escape. Cooler threw his brother off him.

"What are you doing? I almost had killed the Namekian!" Cooler growled. "Well, sorry I got stuck with the stronger opponent!" Frieza shouted at him. "Stronger? No! You're just weak! A fly could beat you in battle if you can't defeat this bug," Cooler countered. "_You _wanna try to fight him, be my guest!" Frieza screamed. Cooler shoved him out of the way and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan took him by surprise and punched Cooler in the stomach with a barrage of lightning-fast jabs. Gohan finished with kicking Cooler back. Cooler made a dent where he landed. Gohan elbowed King Cold, who was trying to sneak up on him. King Cold fell to the ground, holding his gut in pain. Gohan lowered to the ground. "You don't know how good it feels to be beating up on you three again," Gohan smirked. Cooler came up from behind him and was about to punch him when Galacia's voice sprang out and ordered him to stop. Galacia threw Vegeta to the ground. The Super Saiyan reverted back to normal and passed out. Galacia walked to about ten feet away from Gohan. "You three go back to the ship. I'll take care of this," Galacia smirked.


	6. Chapter 5: Demonstration

Chapter 5: Demonstration

Frieza and King Cold did as he said. Cooler stood in the same place he was, staring at Gohan. Then he left. "From what I saw, you are the most powerful of your group. Taking on the three of them all at once," Galacia commented. "Heh. That part was my dad's training," Gohan replied. "Ah, yes the ever elusive Goku," Galacia chuckled. "What do you want with him?" Gohan growled. "Nothing. I wanted to show my weakling descendants that he was no threat," Galacia replied. "No threat? He could beat you easily!" Gohan shouted. "Is that so? So then why is he dead?" Galacia laughed. "Because he sacrificed his life to save the Earth from another villain! He was going to blow himself up, and take the Earth with him, but my dad saved us all by teleporting himself and the villain a far ways away," Gohan explained. "He threw away his life to save one planet? Hah! The Super Saiyans have grown softer over the years!" Galacia scoffed. "I'll defeat you. I'll show you just how strong my dad was!" Gohan yelled, charging at Galacia. He threw an army of fists at Galacia, who blocked them all. Galacia kicked him back. "I'll make a demonstration out of you, boy!" Galacia roared, throwing a light blue ki blast at Gohan.

Gohan jumped over the blast and kicked at Galacia, who jumped the kick and used his tail to hit Gohan back. Gohan jumped up and put his hands on his forehead. "Masenko!" he shouted, firing the blast at Galacia. Galacia fired a single blast that blocked the Masenko and caused an explosion large enough to destroy the whole island. Gohan looked down at the destruction. Galacia appeared above him and smacked him into the ocean. Gohan bursted out and threw an uppercut that Galacia dodged. Galacia wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck. "You're stronger than the last Super Saiyan I fought, I'll give you that, but you're still nothing compared to me!" Galacia laughed. Galacia was struck in his back, forcing him to let go of Gohan. He spun around and swung at who had attacked him. Krillin barely dodged. He raised his hands to his forehead. "Solar Flare!" he shouted, a bright light ejecting from Krillin's forehead. "Gah! My eyes!" Galacia roared in pain. "Go!" Krillin shouted to Gohan. Gohan didn't complain. Krillin flew after him. Galacia blinked several times. His vision cleared he saw Gohan fleeing and chased after him. Krillin spun around and fired a Kamehameha at Galacia. It stopped him momentarily. Galacia dashed up to and punched him back, his now unconscious body landing on an island about half that size of the one they were previously on. Gohan landed and ran up to Krillin's body. "Good, he's just unconscious," Gohan sighed.

Galacia landed. Frieza, Cooler and King Cold were watching from the air. "The boy has become so strong, and yet he's nothing to Galacia," Cooler noted. "Indeed," King Cold agreed. Galacia smirked. "Your friend has freed you from my grasp, and you can't even run away fast enough," Galacia mocked. "I haven't been running away. I've been looking for a pice of land to fight you on," Gohan replied. "What, so you're going to stand your ground and have an honorable death like your father? Hah!" Galacia laughed. Gohan smirked. "Nope, I'm going to step it up a notch," he corrected. Galacia's smile disappeared. "You see, my dad taught me how to go Super Saiyan. But he also taught me how to unlock it's true power!" Gohan smirked. "True power?" Galacia questioned. "Well, 'true power' are the wrong words. Perhaps a second level of Super Saiyan would do it more justice," Gohan spoke. "A second level? Impossible!" Galacia growled. Gohan roared and his golden aura grew brighter. A wind picked up. Galacia stepped back in awe. "Incredible! Who would've thought there was power even greater than a Super Saiyan!" King Cold remarked. "There isn't. This power the boy has doesn't differ from Super Saiyan. It is simply a Second Level. An upgrade if you will," Cooler explained. "I see… So the boy has become even stronger than his father…" Frieza grimaced. "One would think," King Cold replied. Gohan's transformation into Super Saiyan 2 was complete.

Gohan looked Galacia straight in the eye. "I'll make you pay!" he shouted. He charged. His fist connected to Galacia's stomach. He threw a punch into Galacia's face throwing him off the ground. Gohan then blasted Galacia with a golden ki blast. Galacia jumped out of the smoke and kicked the Saiyan in the back, then grabbed him by the collar and threw him backwards. Gohan jumped to his feet. "Your power has exceeded my expectations. I must know the name of the only being in the universe who could match my power," Galacia complimented. "It's Gohan," Gohan replied. "Well, Gohan. It's about time I stopped playing around and finish you off. It was nice knowing at least _one_ Saiyan wasn't completely worthless," Galacia laughed. Gohan charged and the battle begun anew.


	7. Chapter 6: Showdown

Chapter 6: Showdown

Gohan swung, but his fist soared above Galacia's head. Galacia threw a kick into Gohan's stomach. Gohan did a flip in the air and fired three ki blasts at Galacia, who dodged the first two, but got his with the second. Gohan launched himself at Galacia and unleashed a barrage of kicks. Galacia managed to block most of these and dodged the rest. Galacia countered with a ki blast that sent Gohan flying. Gohan landed on his back, but shot up immediately. He charged again. Galacia prepared himself. Gohan and Galacia took off. They traded kicks and punches while moving about the island, never moving as far as a yard from eachother. Galacia managed to push Gohan to the edge of the island. Gohan head butted Galacia and followed up with a kick. Galacia slid across the ground until he stopped himself. Gohan charged again. Galacia shot up and fired a light blue stream of ki Gohan's way. Gohan dodged. The blast hit the ocean several miles away from the island, causing a gigantic explosion. Gohan and Galacia stood in the same place, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"The boy's power is unbelievable! Goku was never half as strong!" King Cold bewildered. "I doubt Goku would teach his son a technique he himself didn't know," Cooler replied. "What?" Frieza asked. "Goku can become this powerful, too," Cooler confirmed. "So what? Galacia should still be able to take down the brat!" Frieza snarled. Cooler grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close. "Have you not been paying attention! The way the fight is going, it looks as if Gohan and Galacia are evenly matched! It's anyone's fight now," Cooler growled. King Cold tore Cooler's arm away from Frieza's throat. "Both of you, stop it! This is no way for brothers to act!" King Cold roared. "It's not my fault my brother is a complete idiot," Cooler grumbled. "What was that?" Frieza snarled. "I said stop it!" King Cold bellowed.

Galacia kicked Gohan back. Gohan rushed forward and threw a fist aimed directly at Galacia's face. Galacia ducked and threw a leg into Gohan's chest, sending him flying. Galacia reappeared above Gohan and smacked him down to the ground. He then fired a ki blast down at Gohan, who deflected the blast at darted up, throwing a combo of punches into Galacia's torso. Galacia grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him into a nearby hill. Gohan went straight through it. Gohan charged up a Masenko and fired it at Galacia, who had taken to the air trying to find Gohan. Galacia barely had time to block. The blast was so powerful, it started to create a fissure through the Earth. Galacia managed to get out of the blasts way and charge down at Gohan. Gohan readied himself. Galacia snickered and threw a kick no one saw into Gohan's face. Galacia darted behind Gohan and punched him in the back, sending him forward. Galacia disappeared again and threw his balled fists into Gohan's head, smashing him into the ground. Galacia laughed. "I'm impressed, Gohan. You actually made me have to use 100% of my power! You are one tough nail, my friend," Galacia complimented. Gohan spat out blood in reply. Gohan tried to get to his feet but failed. "Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted," Galacia repeated his old words, splaying his hand in front of him. Two arms came from nowhere and wrapped around Galacia's throat. Galacia responded by ripping the arms off. Piccolo revealed himself and regenerated his arms.

Galacia laughed. "Honestly, what makes you think you can do anything to me? I conquered a Super Saiyan even in its upgraded form!" Galacia gleefully responded. "I don't expect to do anything, I just didn't want you to kill Gohan," Piccolo replied. Galacia raised an eyebrow. "Is the boy that important to you? Fine. I'm going to leave. I'm leaving to the galaxy's core and blow it the hell up. And in the meantime, you can have your precious final moments with Gohan," Galacia laughed. He started to walk away. Frieza landed. "That was amazing, my lord! Now, nothing can stop us!" Frieza laughed joyfully. "Come…" Galacia replied, starting to take off. "Do you mind me asking where to?" Frieza asked. "Weren't you listening? I'm going to go blow the galaxy up!" Galacia replied. "What? I'm sorry, my lord. It's just I had assumed that we were going to _conquer_ the galaxy. Not destroy it," Frieza whimpered. Galacia spun around and lowered himself to Frieza's level. "Conquer it? What good would conquering it be?" Galacia replied. "D-did I strike a nerve or somethi-" Frieza began. "Answer the question!" Galacia screamed. "I-I don't know! For glory, I guess. To become rulers of the Universe, to be recognized as the greatest family of our race!" Frieza talked quickly. Galacia grabbed him by the throat. "So, this is about power? Well, guess what Frieza? I've got all the power in the Universe and it hasn't done me a damn good thing. _My_ Universe _ended_ when I killed Ike. It was my power that drove me to kill my only friend. So, Frieza, come up with _one_ good reason I _shouldn't_ destroy the Universe, and I won't," Galacia ranted. He threw Frieza on the ground, but Frieza stayed silent. "That's what I thought," Galacia growled, blasting Frieza in the chest and killing him.

"You bastard! You killed my brother!" Cooler roared, throwing a punch at Galacia. Galacia caught it and crushed it in his hand. "And what do you care if I do? From what I've heard, you'd be _happy_ to be rid of your brother! He's just an annoying little brother, right?" Galacia snarled. "Y-you monster…" Cooler grimaced. Galacia blasted Cooler's head off. "No!" King Cold shouted out. He crouched down to his sons dead bodies. "N-no… you're not a monster…" King Cold sobbed, looking up at Galacia, "You're a god!" Galacia raised his hand to King Cold's face. "No, Cooler was right. I am a monster," Galacia replied, blasting King Cold point blank in the face. Galacia turned and flew into space.


	8. Chapter 7: Destruction

Chapter 7: Destruction

Piccolo helped Gohan to his feet. "What happened?" Gohan asked, rubbing his head. "I bought you a little time. All we need is a senzu bean and maybe Bulma can make some sort of oxygen mask for you. Then, you'll be able to chase down Galacia," Piccolo explained. Gohan nearly fell, but Piccolo caught him. "Nah. I don't think so…" Gohan replied. "What? Are you crazy?" Piccolo gasped. "He looks like he's on top of things," Gohan smirked, motioning to a being flying into space after Galacia. Piccolo squinted at the being. "Is that…?" Piccolo's voice trailed off. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is…" Gohan replied, losing consciousness.

Galacia arrived at the galaxy's core. He looked down at the unusually shaped superstar. It seemed different since last he saw it. He shrugged and raised his hand to destroy it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice behind him spoke. Galacia spun around and threw the ki blast he had at whomever had spoke. the explosion cleared to reveal the man still floating where he was. "It is obvious to me that you are no ordinary human," Galacia noted. "Yeah, I'm not. The names Goku," Goku introduced. "Goku? I've heard many stories about you. Namely the one about you dying," Galacia replied. "Well, you see I _am_ dead, just it's apparent my son wasn't strong enough to finish you, so they let me come down here for an hour or so to stop you," Goku explained. "An hour? It's going to take a lot more than one simple hour to defeat me. I am Galacia, the most powerful thing in the universe!" Galacia boasted. "Hey, weren't you just saying how your power didn't matter or something?" Goku asked. "True, I hate the fact I hold this much power, but it supplies me with the energy needed to bring my cruel world to an end," Galacia answered. "You do realize your overreacting, don't you?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Goku. Has your strength ever caused pain to your loved ones?" Galacia questioned. Goku sighed.

He thought about all his opponents who had hurt his friends so they could fight him. "Yes, villains are always hurting my friends and family to try to get to me," Goku replied. "And you expect them not to? Warriors want to test their strengthby fighting the most powerful warrior known to them. In most cases, that's you. And, if I remember correctly, Dr. Zero made a super weapon named Cell to get revenge on you? How many of your friends suffered for you then?" Galacia chuckled. Goku looked away. "All of them…" Goku replied. Galacia grinned. "Well then, you know where I'm coming from and what drives me to do this," Galacia finished. Goku looked back into Galacia's eyes. "Yeah, but you don't see me going off to destroy the Universe! I'm going to stop you. Right here. Right now," Goku snapped back. Galacia frowned. "And how do expect to do that? I know about the second level of Super Saiyan and defeated it easily when I utilized my full power!" Galacia mocked. Goku just smiled back. "Who says it stops at 2?" Goku chuckled, powering up. Galacia was stunned momentarily as Goku began his transformation into Super Saiyan 3. He snapped out of it and got ready to fight. "Whether its Level 3 or 10, no Super Saiyan can defeat me!" Galacia roared. Goku's hair sprung out. He had become a Super Saiyan 3. "I'll destroy you!" Goku shouted. Galacia laughed. "Go ahead and try!" Galacia challenged.

Goku rushed forward and sliced. The fist struck the side of Galacia's head. Galacia was thrown toward the core. He stopped himself and fired off a light blue ki blast. Goku deflected it and charged. Galacia side stepped Goku and hit him in the back. Goku spun around and grabbed Galacia's tail and flung him away from the core. Goku blasted a beam of gold ki at him. Galacia quickly reestablished himself and blocked Goku's blast. Goku flew up to Galacia and kick him in the face. Galacia was thrown backwards. Goku pursued. Galacia quickly spun and threw his tail into Goku, flinging him down to a planet's surface. Galacia turned to the galaxy's core. He charged up a giant ball of light blue ki and threw it at the core. Goku quickly returned to space and fired a ki blast into Galacia's blast, redirecting it to an uninhabited planet, destroying it. Goku appeared in front of Galacia and knocked him backwards. Galacia responded by starting to build up his ki. "I'll rip you to pieces!" Galacia roared, splaying his hands out in front of him. He released all of his energy in one blast. the blast hit Goku back toward the core. Goku grunted in pain. He focused his energy. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed, letting the blue ki blast out of his hands. The blast forced back Galacia's blast. "More power!" Galacia roared, unleashing a dangerous amount of ki into his blast. The blast started to go through Goku's Kamehameha. _He's insane! Even if he does win this clash, he's used so much ki that he's going to kill himself! _Goku thought. He contacted Piccolo on Earth. "Piccolo, can you hear me?" Goku spoke. "Yes, Goku, what is it?" Piccolo replied. "Tell everyone to lend me some of their power! it's the only way I can defeat him!" Goku explained. "You won't hear a complaint out of me!" Piccolo smirked. Piccolo lent his power. Vegeta growled. "If I must…" Vegeta grumbled. He lent his power. Krillin shook off his pain. "Whatever you say, Goku," Krillin said, and lent his power. Piccolo nudged Gohan awake. "You must lend your power to Goku, it's the only way he can defeat Galacia!" Piccolo explained. Gohan just nodded and lent his power. Goku's Kamehameha had never been so powerful. But, Galacia's beam was still pressing forward. "I need more power! Please!" Goku shouted. "But, who else can lend their power?" piccolo asked aloud. Goku suddenly felt a boost of power. "What? But this power belongs to…" Goku's voice trailed off. "Kill that son of a bitch, Goku," King Cold chuckled. Goku unleashed his powered Kamehameha. The Kamehameha blasted through Galacia's beam and blasted the alien back into a planet. The planet exploded. In Galacia's last moments, he thought: _Ike... Wintar... Forgive me..._

"Thank you all. Even you, King Cold," Goku smirked. King Cold collapsed, finally dead. Gohan closed his eyes, no longer being able to upkeep consciousness. Krillin fainted. Vegeta sat down, exhausted. Piccolo continued to stand. "Farewell, old friend," Piccolo smiled. Goku faded back to Other World.


End file.
